You're my Brother
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: L'histoire de Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov, tel que je l'imagine ...
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de Daredevil, Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov.

C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où ^^

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient ! ^^

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! ^^ 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Maman !

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quand qu'il arrive moy mladshiy brat* ?

\- Bientôt moy syn* ! ria Akilina Ranskahov, regardant Vladimir sautiller sur place.

Vladimir Ranskahov, 6 ans, petit blond au visage rond, de magnifiques yeux bleus, attendait avec impatience la naissance de son petit frère.

Sa maman était allongée sur le canapé et son papa lui tenait la main. Elle transpirait beaucoup et semblait avoir mal au ventre.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Oui, mais c'est normal Vladi ! rassura Borislav Ranskahov, voyant son fils apeuré par l'état de sa maman. Le bébé va bientôt arriver, alors son ventre essaie de le faire sortir !

\- Moy syn, tu veux bien aller dans ta chambre s'il te plaît ? Le docteur devrait bientôt arriver ! souffla Akilina.

Le petit garçon obéit à sa maman et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son cahier de dessin et entreprit de créer une œuvre pour le bébé.

Il allait enfin pouvoir voir son petit frère. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait sa venue ! Il ne serait plus le seul enfant de la famille. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il allait devoir être patient, le bébé allait devoir grandir avant qu'il puisse parler ou marcher.

Mais Vladimir s'était fait la promesse de toujours le protéger. Son papa lui avait appris très tôt que la famille était importante, et qu'il fallait protéger ses proches, quoi qu'il arrive.

Ses parents lui avaient proposé de choisir le prénom du bébé, et il en était très fier. Il avait proposé Anastasia si c'était une fille, et Anatoly pour un garçon.

Mais il avait toujours été persuadé que ce serait un garçon.

Soudain, il entendit sa maman crier de douleur et la rejoignit en courant.

Elle était allongée sur le canapé, les jambes dans les mains, et pleurait. Borislav caressait son front et lui parlait, essayant de la réconforter.

\- Maman ?

\- Vladimir, retourne dans ta chambre ! ordonna son papa.

Mais pourquoi son papa pleurait-il ? Est-ce que le bébé avait un problème ?

\- Non ! J'veux rester ici ! J'veux voir le bébé ! cria Vladimir, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Poussez encore Madame ! ordonna le médecin, ne s'occupant pas de l'enfant présent, inquiet de la survie du bébé.

Akilina poussa en hurlant, et enfin, le bébé sortit.

\- C'est un garçon ! annonça le médecin avec une voix forte, essayant de recouvrir les cris du bébé.

Enfin, Vladimir put voir son petit frère. Le médecin installa le nouveau-né dans les bras de la maman. Le petit garçon s'approcha, et croisa le regard bleu clair du bébé.

\- Il est tout petit ! chuchota le blondinet, tout sourire.

Borislav embrassa le front de sa femme et fit une accolade au médecin qui venait de finir de nettoyer son matériel.

Vladimir regardait ce petit être qui semblait si fragile. Il avait un petit frère. Il regarda sa maman, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Alors Vlady, tu es heureux que ce soit un garçon ? demanda la maman, la voix légèrement enrouée d'avoir trop crié.

\- Oui Mama ! Je peux lui faire un bisou ? demanda le blondinet.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais après, tu iras te mettre au lit, il est tard moy syn !

\- Da* ! confirma Vladimir, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur le front d'Anatoly, le regard bienveillant et protecteur. Bonne nuit Moy Brat.

Le petit garçon souhaita bonne nuit également aux trois adultes, et trottina jusqu'à son lit.

Il se glissa sous les draps frais et s'endormit instantanément.

Borislav prit le bébé dans ses bras, et, souriant à sa femme, alla déposer le nourrisson dans son berceau installé dans la chambre parentale. Il rejoignit ensuite sa femme et le médecin dans le salon.

\- Vladimir fera un bon chef de clan plus tard, affirma Borislav.

\- Oui. Je pense qu'on a trouvé notre successeur, sourit Akilina, repensant au regard du blondinet sur le bébé. Il a l'âme d'un meneur, le regard protecteur.

Le médecin de famille, Nettoyeur* du Clan Ranskahov, confirma les dires des parents.

Le petit garçon, du haut de ses 6 ans, dirigeait déjà les autres enfants de l'école maternelle où il était élève. Bien sûr, les Ranskahov était connu dans le village, mais les habitants les respectaient comme ils les craignaient.

Le clan Ranskahov, dirigé par Akilina et Borislav, comptait une centaine de membres, familles et amis.

Il avait main mise sur les trafics de drogues et d'armes de Russie. Il possédait tout Viatskoyé, magnifique village russe de 500 habitants.

Commerces, écoles, habitations étaient entretenus par la famille mafieuse.

Il n'y avait pas de chômage, pas de Sdf, peu de délinquance. Les Ranskahov y veillaient personnellement. Ils étaient peut-être des criminels, mais ils n'acceptaient aucune mauvaise action.

Bien sûr, la police fermait les yeux sur les "agissements" des Ranskahov et appliquait une surveillance serrée pour toute personne inconnue pénétrant dans le village.

En échange, les policiers possédaient un matériel de travail neuf, renouvelé souvent, un salaire conséquent, et des locaux propres et bien aménagés.

Les habitants de Viatskoyé vivaient tranquilles et heureux dans leur village.

Et la venue du nouveau membre de la famille Ranskahov fut pleinement fêté par tous les villageois.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! :D

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral ! ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*moy mladshiy brat : mon petit frère en Russe

* moy syn : mon chéri en Russe

* Da : Oui en Russe

Nettoyeur: celui qui fait disparaitre toute preuve pouvant incriminer les membres du clan auquel il appartient. 


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov.

C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

5 ans plus tard ...

École primaire de Viatskoyé, un vendredi après-midi.

Les enfants sortaient de l'école, heureux que ce soit le week-end. Hélas, le début de week-end n'était pas aussi joyeux pour tout le monde.

\- Mais, c'est lui qui a commencé !

Aquilina ne comprenait pas. Elle était convoquée par la maîtresse de Vladimir, apparemment pour un cas de violence.

Oh bien sûr, elle savait que son fils n'était pas un ange, et avait déjà été convoqué par le directeur de l'école, mais jamais pour violence !

Cette fois-ci, c'était la maîtresse de Vladimir qui avait demandé à la voir.

Mademoiselle Planski, la maîtresse du petit blond, était une institutrice très sévère. C'était une vieille femme acariâtre, avec des cheveux blonds décolorés, un visage fin et dur. Elle avait décidé de prendre Vladimir en grippe et cherchait la moindre occasion pour le punir et convoquer ses parents.

\- Oh, vraiment jeune homme ? Qui a poussé le pauvre petit Andreï dans la flaque d'eau ? accusa la maîtresse, le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est moi, marmonna Vladimir.

\- Et pourquoi l'as-tu poussé ? demanda Aquilina, gardant le regard fixé sur la maîtresse.

\- Il a frappé Anatoly et l'a traité de bébé pleureur, expliqua Vladimir, la tête baissée, les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette maîtresse ne l'aimait pas.

\- Tu mens ! J'étais là et tu l'as poussé pour rien ! siffla Melle Planski, le regard noir. Tu n'es qu'un petit délinquant malpoli et violent et-

\- CA SUFFIT ! coupa fermement Aquilina, voyant son fils brisé sous les paroles de la maîtresse. Vladimir, va dehors rejoindre Papa et Anatoly s'il te plaît.

Vladimir ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et s'échappa rapidement de la classe, sous l'œil courroucé de la veille femme.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire certaines choses, Mademoiselle Plansky, cracha Aquilina, le visage soudain fermé.

...

Le lundi matin suivant, Vladimir et Anatoly se préparaient pour l'école.

Autant Anatoly, maintenant âgé de 5ans, se préparait avec enthousiasme, autant pour son grand frère, c'était une autre histoire. La rentrée des classes avait eu lieu un mois auparavant, et sa maîtresse était méchante avec lui.

\- Allez les enfants, c'est l'heure ! appela Borislav. Mettez vos chaussures et vos blousons !

Aquilina souhaita une bonne journée à ses enfants et regarda les trois hommes de sa vie monter en voiture et prendre la direction des écoles.  
Anatoly fut le premier à quitter son papa et partit en courant rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

Vladimir, lui, était blanc comme neige. Vendredi, sa maman avait discuté avec la maîtresse, mais elle n'avait rien reproché au petit blond.

Est-ce que les deux femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour une punition exemplaire ? Est-ce que ce serait la maîtresse elle-même qui allait le sanctionner ? Il était terrorisé.

\- Papa ?

\- Da* ?

\- Est-ce que je peux rester à la maison aujourd'hui, pozhaluysta* ? demanda Vladimir, tentant de retenir ses larmes.

\- Que se passe-t-il, moy syn* ? demanda Borislav, remarquant l'état de panique de son enfant.

\- Je veux pas y-y aller p-papa, sanglota le pauvre enfant. La m-maîtresse va enco-ore me p-punir... sanglota le petit blond.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira Vlady, Maman s'est "expliquée" avec ta maîtresse et avec le directeur de l'école. Donc, tout devrait mieux aller pour toi, rassura le Papa.

\- C'est vrai ? Vladimir espérait vraiment que son Papa avait raison.

\- Oui. Nous avons vite compris que ta maîtresse avait un problème avec toi. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est arrangé.

Vladimir inspira un grand coup et offrit un maigre sourire à son père. Il passa lentement le portail de l'école et repéra son petit frère en train de jouer avec ses amis.

Borislav regardait ses deux fils interagir avec les enfants de leurs âges et remarqua une différence. Anatoly avait beaucoup de camarades, filles et garçons, il ne faisait aucune différence.

Vladimir, quant à lui, avait très peu d'amis proches, seulement trois. Mais il y avait plusieurs enfants qui gravitaient autour, sans pour autant être avec eux.

Borislav remarqua là un comportement digne d'un clan mafieux, même si on parlait d'enfants de 11 ans.

Vladimir, en tant que chef, n'avait près de lui que des personnes dignes de confiance. Le père de famille connaissait ses trois jeunes gens : il y avait Sergueï, petit brun potelé, jamais souriant, mais très loyal envers le petit blond. Toujours là pour lui prêter main forte, surtout pour les bêtises.

Venait ensuite Semyon, un grand frisé, une bouille d'amour mais un caractère bien trempé. C'était lui qui allait "aux nouvelles". Souvent pour connaître les dernières rumeurs qui circulaient, que ce soit sur les devoirs ou sur les "on-dit" des enfants.

Et enfin, il y avait Jenny. Petite Française arrivée dans le village un an et demi auparavant, mais qui avait su rapidement se faire une place auprès de Vladimir en cassant la figure à un enfant qui s'en prenait à Anatoly, dès le premier jour de sa scolarité.

Petite brune toute frêle, elle avait un air toujours jovial sur le visage, mais savait être ferme et efficace quand il s'agissait de protéger Anatoly.

Ce dernier adorait Jenny, car elle était toujours là pour lui. Le petit garçon de 5 ans n'était pas aussi courageux que son frère et se faisait souvent bousculer par Andreï, une brute sans cervelle.

Oui, c'était une fille qui le protégeait et le défendait, et alors ? Il n'avait pas honte de ça. Et un jour, quand il sera plus grand, c'est lui qui défendra Jenny des brutes.

Borislav retourna à sa voiture, démarra et prit la direction de son bureau, ses "employés" attendaient les ordres du jour.

...

\- Hey rebenok* ! Alors comme ça, on va pleurer à son débile de frère parce qu'on sait pas se défendre ? nargua Andreï.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, chuchota Anatoly, tournant les talons pour fuir la brute.

\- Viens ici rebenok*! cria Andreï en attrapant Anatoly par l'épaule.

Ce dernier se retourna, et prit d'un élan de courage, balança son poing en pleine figure de son agresseur.

Ce dernier tomba à terre, le nez en sang. Puis il se releva et partit en courant vers les bâtiments.

Vladimir rejoignit rapidement son petit frère, fier de ce dernier, suivi de Jenny.

Sergueï avait quant à lui prit Andreï en filature, et Semyon demandait aux alentours la version des faits.

\- Anatoly, ça va ? demanda Jenny, examinant le garçonnet sous toutes les coutures.

\- Oui, ça va, sauf que j'ai mal à la main, marmonna ce dernier, cherchant le regard de son grand frère.

\- Je suis fier de toi petit frère, encouragea Vladimir. Mais je sens qu'on va avoir encore des ennuis à cause de ce débile d'Andreï.

La sonnerie de début des cours retentit et les enfants se dirigèrent dans leurs classes respectives.

Vladimir s'installa à sa place et sachant que la maîtresse ne devrait pas tarder, son angoisse refit surface et il fut pris de violentes nausées.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et la maîtresse entra ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*pozhaluysta = s'il te plaît

* moy syn = mon fils

* rebenok = bébé

* Da = Oui en Russe

Eh voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Sergueï et Semyon sont bien les mêmes que ceux de la série, et Jenny est une de mes inventions ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov.

C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Privet rebyata* ! Je suis Mademoiselle Ianovitch, et je serai votre nouvelle institutrice jusqu'à la fin de l'année !

Vladimir regardait la nouvelle d'un œil hésitant. Qui était-elle ? D'où venait-elle ? Et surtout, où était passé Mademoiselle Plansky ?

...

 _\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seules, je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire certaines choses, Mademoiselle Plansky, cracha Aquilina, le visage soudain fermé._

 _\- Oh, et que voulez-vous me dire, Madame Ranskahov ?_

 _\- Je n'apprécie pas la manière que vous avez de vous comporter avec mon enfant-_

 _\- Ce n'est qu'un sale gamin ignorant et violent ! Pas étonnant quand on voit dans quelle de famille il grandit, vociféra la vieille Plansky._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ?_

 _\- Oh je vous en prie, pas avec moi ! Tout le monde sait qui vous êtes, et vous profitez de votre statut pour soumettre les gens de cette ville et obtenir tout ce que vous voulez ! Et votre enfant a pris exemple sur vous pour faire régner sa propre loi dans cette école ! cria Melle Plansky, le visage déformé par la haine et le dégoût._

 _\- Si vous êtes si sûre de vous et de vous connaissances sur ma famille, vous devez savoir ce qui se arrivent aux personnes qui osent s'en prendre à l'un des membres de mon clan, expliqua calmement Aquilina._

 _\- VOUS ME MENACEZ ?_

 _Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entretien, Mme Plansky perdit son masque de dureté et son visage blanchit de peur._

 _\- Bien, je vois que nous commençons à nous comprendre. Maintenant, je vous laisse le choix. Soit vous abandonnez votre poste d'institutrice, vous quittez la ville et vous partez très loin d'ici, soit ..._

 _Aquilina se leva et se dirigea vers la porte._

 _\- Soit quoi ? tenta Mme Plansky, la voix tremblante._

 _\- Eh bien, disons que certaines rumeurs sur ma famille ne sont pas fausses..., termina Aquilina, puis elle sortit de la classe._

...

\- Où est passée Mme Plansky ? demanda un des camarades de Vladimir.

\- Mme Plansky a reçu une promotion et est partie apporter ses talents dans une autre école loin d'ici, expliqua Melle Ianovitch.

Vladimir souffla et commença à se détendre dans sa chaise. Melle Plansky loin de lui, il espérait vraiment que sa nouvelle maîtresse soit plus douce que l'ancienne.

\- Bien, continua la jeune institutrice, comme c'est mon premier jour parmi vous, j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître. Je vous demanderais donc de me dessiner votre famille telle que vous la voyez !

\- On ne fait pas de leçon aujourd'hui ? demanda Vladimir, perplexe quant au comportement de Melle Ianovitch.

\- Eh bien non, mais si vous en voulez, je peux-

\- NON NON NON ! crièrent en chœur les enfants, sourire aux lèvres.

La maîtresse ria avec les enfants, puis les enfants se mirent à leurs dessins.

La maîtresse se promenait dans les rangs, admirant les esquisses de ses élèves.

Vladimir était complètement détendu et donnait du cœur à l'ouvrage.

Il dessina son papa et sa maman, sa maison, son frère Anatoly.

Il rajouta les gens qui "travaillaient" avec ses parents, puis enfin, Il dessina Sergueï, Semyoun et Jenny.

Pourquoi ? Parce que toutes ces personnes faisaient parties de sa vie depuis toujours, et pour lui, elles étaient sa famille.

...

Fin de journée d'école. Anatoly rejoignit Vladimir devant le portail de l'école, attendant qu'un de leurs parents ne vienne les chercher.

Le petit brun avait toujours mal à la main, mais heureusement, elle n'était pas cassée. Le docteur était venu à l'école l'examiner, et avait passé de la pommade et mis en place un bandage pour maintenir la main douloureuse.

Le directeur avait bien entendu appelé Borislav, et ce dernier était venu en catimini à l'école, ne voulant pas être vu de ses enfants.

Il se retrouva dans le bureau de M. Perrot en compagnie de ce dernier et de M. Nesco, le père d'Andreï, la petite brute frappée par Anatoly.

\- Bien, si je vous ai convoqué ici, c'est parce que vos deux garçons ont eu une petite altercation dans la cours de récréation, expliqua M. le problème, c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que vos deux enfants entrent en conflits.

\- Comment ça ? demandèrent les deux papas, visiblement surpris de l'aveu du Directeur.

\- Eh bien, plusieurs enfants de différentes classes m'ont rapporté qu'Andreï malmène Anatoly.

\- Quoi ? Mais je ... Oh merde ! Je n'en savais rien ! s'exclama le papa d'Andreï.

\- Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire sans qu'aucun de nous deux n'ai été mis au courant ? gronda Borislav.

\- Il semblerait que Mme Plansky couvrait les faits et gestes d'Andreï à cause de son ressentiment envers Vladimir.

\- Qui est Vladimir ? demanda M. Nesco, visiblement perdu face aux révélations du Directeur.

\- C'est mon fils, répondit Borislav. Donc, si je comprends bien, mon fils Anatoly se faisait rabrouer par le petit Andreï qui n'était jamais puni parce qu'une de vos institutrices n'aimait pas mon autre fils ?

\- Euh ... Eh bien ...

\- Et mon fils est devenu une petite brute sans que je sois au courant, parce que son institutrice ne supportait pas un enfant ? Et personne n'a jamais trouvé à redire ? s'énerva M. Nesco.

\- S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous Messieurs ! Mme Plansky n'est plus dans notre école, donc je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter nos excuses, proposa le Directeur.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé du comportement de mon fils, je n'en savais vraiment rien ! s'excusa le père d'Andreï.

\- Vous n'êtes en rien responsable de tout ça. Et Andreï n'est qu'un enfant qui a été trop couvert par une maîtresse irresponsable, répondit Borislav, oubliant la présence du directeur. De toute façon, Mme Plansky n'est plus là, donc tout devrait redevenir normal.

\- Merci ! Bien sûr, Andreï sera puni pour son comportement.

\- Anatoly sera réprimandé pour le sien.

Les deux pères se serrèrent la main, se sourirent et quittèrent le bureau du Proviseur en le saluant brièvement.

Ce dernier souffla et se permis d'allumer une cigarette. Il savait qu'il avait fauté mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire avant aujourd'hui.

Heureusement, Mme Plansky était partie, et les deux pères de famille n'avaient pas cherché plus loin la confrontation.

...

Après avoir ramené les enfants à la maison, Borislav rapporta son entretien avec le Directeur de l'école à Aquilina. Ils décidèrent que ce serait Borislav qui aurait une petite conversation avec Anatoly.

\- Anatoly, viens dans le salon ! appela Borislav.

Le petit garçon descendit les marches, et se rendit dans la salle à manger sans broncher.

\- J'ai appris que tu avais frappé un de tes camarades. Est-ce vrai ?

\- Da Papa*... confirma Anatoly, la tête baissée.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ? continua Borislav, les bras croisés.

\- P-Parce qu'il me traitait de bébé et voulait me taper, chuchota le petit blond, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à un adulte ? demanda le papa, radoucissant sa voix.

\- Parce que si-sinon il aurait répété à M-Mme Plansky qu-que je suis un menteur e-et elle aurait puni Vladimir ! hoqueta Anatoly, pleurant silencieusement.

Borislav ne résista pas plus et prit son petit garçon dans ses bras. Ce dernier referma ses petits bras autour du cou de son papa, et pleura à chaudes larmes.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas moy syn*, tout est fini maintenant. Mme Plansky n'est plus là donc tout ira mieux, d'accord ? murmura le père de famille.

Anatoly hocha la tête et essuya ses larmes. Son père le reposa au sol et il vit Vladimir s'approcher timidement.

Les deux frères se prirent dans les bras, et Vladimir frotta le dos de son petit frère, le réconfortant silencieusement.

Aquilina et Borislav regardèrent la scène, émus. Ces deux-là leurs donneraient encore beaucoup de fils à retordre, mais quoi qu'il arrive, les deux frères resteraient unis et protecteurs... 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **\- Privet rebyata : Bonjour les enfants**

 **\- Da Papa: Oui papa**

 **\- moy syn: mon fils**

Et voilà, adieu Mme Plansky ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Spécial Noël

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov.

C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !  
Petit chapitre de Noël tout fluffy, bin oui fallait bien hein ! :D

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _25 Décembre au matin ..._

C'était le matin de Noël et Anatoly attendait avec impatience que le soleil se lève pour pouvoir se lever.

Il allait ENFIN pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux, mais c'était trop loong d'attendre !

Aquilina savait que ses garçons n'attendraient pas que les parents se lèvent, alors elle avait imposer une règle: Anatoly et Vladimir ne pourraient se lever que lorsque le soleil commencerait à se lever.

Voyant les rayons du soleil entrer dans sa chambre, Anatoly s'était dépêché d'enfiler sa robe de chambre, ses chaussons, et avait filé discrètement dans la chambre de son frère.

\- ...dimir !

\- ...

\- Vladimir ! chuchota un peu plus fort le petit brun.

\- Mmmhhh ...

\- VLADIMIIIIIR !

\- Quoiiiiii ?

\- Lève-toi ! C'est Noël !

\- 'Tend un peu ... Que j'me r'veille ... râla Vladimir, tout en ouvrant sa couette. Viens.

Ni une, ni deux, Anatoly grimpa dans le lit de son frère et se blottit contre lui.

...

\- Les garçons ? Réveillez-vous ! chuchota Aquilina, admirant ses deux fils ronflant allègrement dans le lit de Vladimir.

\- C'EST NOEEEEEL ! hurla Borislav en déboulant dans la-dite chambre, TOUT LE MONDE DEBOUT !

Aquilina se pinça l'arête du nez. Borislav, grand patron de la Mafia Russe, homme respecté et craint, sachant faire régner l'ordre parmi ses hommes, était assis sur le sol et se déchaînait à ouvrir ses cadeaux avec ses garçons.

\- WWOOOUUUUHHHHOOOUUUU ! Le costume de Batmaaan ! cria Anatoly, les yeux pétillants de bonheur.

\- Et moi c'est celui de Spider-man ! Trop cool !

\- Des cigares cubains ! Merci ma chérie ! remerçia Borislav, prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

\- Et toi Maman, t'ouvres pas ton cadeau ? demanda Anatoly, regardant Vladimir trier les autres paquets étalés sous le sapin.

Aquilina prit le paquet et l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un magnifique émeraude monté sur un collier d'or blanc.

\- Il est magnifique, murmura Aquilina, tendant le collier à son mari, tu m'aides à l'attacher s'il te plaît ?

Borislav attacha le collier et prit sa femme dans ses bras pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- On peut ouvrir les autres ? quémanda Vladimir.

\- Konechno* ! affirma Borislav, tenant toujours sa femme dans ses bras.

Les deux garçons ne se firent pas prier et déballèrent leurs autres cadeaux.

Anatoly découvrit des figurines de Batman et du Joker, une paire de chaussons et des chocolats de Noël. Du haut de ses 5 ans, il était tout heureux de ses présents.

Vladimir reçut un sac de frappe et des gants assortis, des chocolats et un tee-shirt Spider-man.

Un dernier paquet trônait sous le sapin décoré, mais aucun nom ne figurait dessus.

\- Et celui-là, il est à qui ? demanda Anatoly/Batman.

\- Ah ! Celui-là moy syn*, il est pour ton frère et toi ! expliqua le papa. Allez d'abord vous habiller et vous l'ouvrirez après!

\- Mais on est déjà habillés ! répliqua Vladimir, montrant son costume de Spider-man.

\- Habillez-vous plus chaudement, et passez votre costume par-dessus ! proposa la maman, tout sourire.

N'attendant pas davantage, les deux garçons partirent en courant dans leurs chambres pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et avec l'accord de leur parents, ils ouvrirent ensemble le dernier paquet.

La boîte était très grande, mais quand ils ouvrirent, il n'y avait que du papier journal. Ils vidèrent la boite et trouvèrent au fond une clef.

\- Mais, c'est la clef du garage ! découvrit Vladimir. Nos cadeaux sont dans le garage ?

Borislav sourit mystérieusement et proposa à tout le monde d'enfiler chaussures et manteaux et de sortir.

Dehors, le paysage était blanc de neige, c'était magnifique à voir.

Mais pour l'instant, les deux enfants n'attendaient qu'une chose: découvrir ce qui se cachait dans le garage.

Borislav ouvrit la porte et des exclamations de joies fusèrent de tout côté.

Quatre magnifiques moto-neiges trônaient fièrement au milieu du garage. Deux modèles adultes: un blanc pour Aquilina et un bleu pour Borislav. Et deux plus petits : un vert pour Anatoly et un noir pour Vladimir.

\- On peut en faire maintenant ? Hein ? Dis ? On peut ? supplièrent les deux enfants, sautillant partout tout sourire.

Borislav se tourna vers sa femme pour demander son avis, mais celle-ci le regardait avec tellement d'espoir qu'il accepta tout de suite.

Il fit enfiler des protections à tout le monde, sécurité avant tout !

\- Bon alors, pour démarrer, vous devez tourner la manette droite et appuyer sur le bouton rouge ! expliqua Borislav.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui Anatoly ?

\- Euh ... J'ai ... J'ai un peu peur d'en faire tout seul, chuchota le petit brun, honteux de son aveu.

\- Oh ! C'est normal moy syn*, réconforta le papa, voyant son fils gêné de la situation. Si tu veux tu peux monter avec l'un de nous, et tu verras si tu as toujours peur ou pas !

\- Viens avec moi ! Tu n'auras qu'à te mettre devant pour le conduire et je t'aiderai, proposa Vladimir, voyant son petit frère triste de ne pas pouvoir conduire tout seul.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Vlady ! répliqua Borislav, plein de fierté pour ses fils. Bien ! Nous allons aller jusqu'en ville, et ensuite on rejoindra le lac ! Ça vous va comme itinéraire ?

\- DA* !

Les motos démarrèrent doucement et sortir du jardin pour rejoindre la route principale.

Anatoly, installé à l'avant de la moto de son frère, tenait le guidon avec l'aide de ce dernier.

Vladimir tourna lentement la poignée d'accélération, et la moto avança à vitesse réduite. Borislav devant, Vladimir et Anatoly au milieu et Aquilina derrière, la petite file indienne se dirigeait vers le centre ville, à 3 kilomètres de la maison des Ranskahov.

Arrivés en ville, Borislav descendit de moto et se dirigea vers la boulangerie, seul commerce ouvert en ce jour de Noël. Il ressortit avec un sac de provisions plein, grimpa sur son engin et repartit sur la route, suivit de sa petite famille.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au lac, où une nouvelle surprise les attendaient.

Le lac était gelé, et des patins à glaces trônaient fièrement sur une souche d'arbre, près du lac.

\- On va patiner ? demanda Aquilina, des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Oui ! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! affirma Borislav, regardant sa femme et ses fils.

Ces deux derniers avaient déjà chaussés leurs patins et attendaient avec impatience l'autorisation d'aller sur le lac.

\- Quelques règles ! Vous restez près du bord du lac, vous gardez vos protections bien attachés et surtout, faites bien attention si l'un de vous tombe, les lames des patins sont très tranchants ! expliqua Borislav, soucieux de la sécurité de sa famille.

Tous acquiescèrent et se lancèrent sur la glace. Anatoly tenait la main de Vladimir. Le petit était plus à l'aise sur la glace que sur la moto-neige. Vladimir, ayant déjà patiné auparavant, dirigeait son frère sur la glace.

Borislav et Aquilina patinaient main dans la main, valsant à leur manière.

\- Anatoly ! Vladimir !

Les deux interpellés se tournèrent vers les voix qui les avaient appelés et découvrirent Sergueï, Semyon et Jenny, accompagnés de leurs parents, qui les rejoignaient.

\- Vous venez patiner avec nous ? demanda Anatoly, souriant aux nouveaux arrivants.

\- Oui, tu veux patiner avec moi ? proposa Jenny, s'approchant d'Anatoly. Ce dernier rougit et accepta, tendant la main à la brunette.

Vladimir rejoignit Semyon et Sergueï et entama une course de vitesse avec ses amis.

Les parents faisaient le tour du lac tout en discutant et scrutant leurs enfants, on était jamais trop prudent.

Tout le monde était heureux, détendu et passait un excellent moment, loin des tracas du quotidien.

Aujourd'hui était vraiment une belle journée, un beau jour de Noël. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Konechno ! : bien sûr !

moy syn : mon fils

DA : oui

Ah bin oui, c'est trèèès fluffy hein ! Lol  
Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

ATTENTION ! On entre dans le vif du sujet, donc rating M pour cause de violence et insultes !

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _5 ans plus tard ..._

\- VLADIMIR, LÂCHE-LE !

Jenny tentait désespérément de faire lâcher prise au blond. Ce dernier tentait d'étrangler un de ses camarades de classe. Un nouveau, Adrian Yoslow...

Ce dernier était arrivé en début d'année au lycée, mais personne ne savait d'où il venait.

Comme il n'avait que 16 ans, personne ne s'était inquiété de sa venue.

Au début, Vladimir ne s'était pas intéressé à cet "étranger". Il semblait calme, posé, intelligent.

Puis, il avait commencé à vouloir se rapprocher de Jenny. Vladimir, très protecteur envers ses amis, s'était méfié de ce soudain intérêt. Mais cette dernière l'avait rassuré, Adrian n'était pas méchant. Alors il avait laissé couler.

Grand, brun, cheveux courts, un corps frêle, une énorme paire de lunettes, il ne semblait pas menaçant.

Jenny le trouvait sympa, mais ne souhaitant pas plus qu'une simple amitié avec Adrian, elle l'avait gentiment repoussé quand il avait tenté de l'embrasser.

Mais apparemment, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber.

Alors, il se mit à la suivre partout où elle allait. Au lycée, devant chez elle, dans les magasins, partout.

Et puis vint le moment où il ne voulut plus attendre. Alors que la jeune fille rejoignait Vladimir, Anatoly Sergueï et Semyon au cinéma, Adrian, juste derrière elle dans la file d'attente, lui attrapa le bras et la força à le suivre jusque dans un couloir sombre. *

Elle tenta de se sauver, mais son agresseur lui tordit le bras si fort, que ses jambes lâchèrent sous la douleur.

\- J'vais te montrer ce que c'est un vrai mec ! Pas besoin de rester avec ces sales gosses de mafieux ! éructa Adrian, complètement porté par sa haine.

\- Lâche-moi espèce de malade, grogna Jenny, ne fléchissant pas sous la peur.

Il lui tordit plus fort le bras, et un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle rejeta violemment la tête, donnant un coup au visage de son agresseur. Ce dernier lâcha Jenny, le visage en sang.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir qu'Adrian la tira par les cheveux et la jeta au sol. Il s'assit sur son torse et attrapa ses poignets pour les plaquer sur le sol. Il rapprocha son visage du cou et tenta de la mordre. Mais au dernier moment, un poids le percuta violemment.

\- LA TOUCHES PAS, ENFOIRÉ ! hurla Anatoly en frappant Adrian au visage. Il se retourna et aida Jenny à se relever. Cette dernière avait quelques bleus, mais semblait ne pas être trop touché par la violence de son agresseur.

Adrian, le nez et la bouche explosés, attrapa un extincteur accroché au mur et frappa violemment dans les côtes d'Anatoly. Le jeune homme d'à peine 11 ans s'écroula, inconscient.

Vladimir arriva au même moment et se jeta à son tour sur l'agresseur. Il le roua de coups et serra ses mains autour du cou d'Adrian. En voyant son petit frère à terre, il n'avait pas réfléchi et voulait tuer cet ordure.

\- VLADIMIR, LÂCHE-LE ! hurla Jenny, la tête d'Anatoly sur les genoux. Anatoly crache du sang, il faut qu'on appelle les secours !

Le blond lâcha la masse inerte et s'approcha de son frère. Ce dernier était toujours inconscient. Vladimir releva le tee-shirt de son petit frère et remarqua qu'un énorme hématome apparaissait sur ses côtes.

\- Alors, le petit mafieux a peur pour sa petite tapette de frère ? Oh comme c'est touchant ! ricana Adrian, le visage tuméfié et en sang. Ta famille de merde va faire quoi pour le sauver, vendre de la drogue, trucider une pute ? hurlait-il, la rage au ventre.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? FERME-LA !

Semyon et Sergueï arrivèrent en courant, guidés par le sms que Jenny venait de leur envoyer. Elle était au téléphone avec les secours, une ambulance était en route. Isolés de l'entrée principale du cinéma, personne n'avait encore entendu l'altercation entre les jeunes.

\- Je parle de ta famille de Mafieux de merde, pauvre demeuré ! Fais pas genre de pas être courant, tout le monde le sait dans ce village de merde !

Sergueï frappa Adrian et ce dernier tomba dans les vapes.

Les secours arrivèrent rapidement, et prirent en charge Anatoly en urgence. Il faisait une hémorragie interne et il fallait le conduire à l'hôpital de toute urgence.

Vladimir appela ses parents, leur expliquant le pourquoi du comment. Ils décidèrent de venir chercher les adolescents puis rejoindre Anatoly à l'hôpital.

La police présente aussi sur les lieux, menotta Adrian, après avoir enregistré les dépositions de Vladimir et Jenny. Celle-ci avait été auscultée par un des médecins présents, mais ne présentant aucune blessure grave, proposa juste de faire prendre les quelques plaies en photo pour la police.

Aquilina et Borislav arrivèrent quelques minutes après le départ de l'ambulance, catastrophés. Ils parlèrent rapidement avec les officiers de police puis rejoignirent leur fils et ses amis.

\- Jenny, est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? demanda Aquilina, voyant les poignets violets de la jeune fille.

\- Oui m-mais Vlady, il- il ... je suis désolé ! bégaya Jenny avant de fondre en larmes. La mère de famille la prit dans ses bras et la rassura que tout irait bien.

Borislav s'approcha de son fils et inspecta ses mains. Elles étaient tuméfiées mais rien de bien grave.

\- Que s'était-il VRAIMENT passé moy syn* ? demanda doucement le père de famille, ne voulant pas être entendu des autres personnes.

\- Il a essayé d'agresser Jenny et Anatoly l'a défendu. Ce co- débile a frappé Anatoly avec un extincteur aux côtes. Je l'ai frappé ... Je-je voulais le tuer ...

\- N'aies pas honte de ça, tu as vu ton frère au sol, tu as une réaction normale. Mais il n'y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Vladimir regarda son père droit dans les yeux et inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

\- Il a dit que ma famille était des mafieux, et a traité Anatoly de tapette, alors tu comprends, j'allais pas le laisser insulter Anatoly, expliqua vaguement Vladimir.

\- Vladimir, poses ta question, ordonna Borislav.

\- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce qu'on est vraiment de la Mafia ?

On y était. Borislav savait qu'un jour, son fils découvrirait la partie cachée de l'iceberg. Il aurait tellement souhaité lui apprendre la vérité le jour de sa majorité. Mais maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, et il ne voulait pas mentir à son fils.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais je t'expliquerai tout ça plus tard, pour l'instant, nous allons rejoindre ton frère à l'hôpital. Mais une chose : ne dis rien à Anatoly, il est encore trop jeune, expliqua Borislav.

Vladimir acquiesça et suivit ses parents et ses amis jusqu'au Van familiale. Il savait une partie de la vérité et bizarrement, il n'était pas effrayé, ni choqué. Il était juste ... curieux de ce qui allait suivre... 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* moy syn = mon fils

Eh voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! Sergueï et Semyon sont bien les mêmes que ceux de la série, et Jenny est une de mes inventions ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

 **ATTENTION ! On entre dans le vif du sujet, donc rating M pour cause de violence et insultes !**  
 **Je préfère préciser quelque chose: je ne connais pas la vraie dynamique d'une famille de mafieux, alors j'invente, en plus, ça m'arrange comme ça pour ma fic ^^**

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Quelques heures plus tard ..._

Aquilina et Borislav discutaient avec le chirurgien urgentiste qui avait pris en charge Anatoly à son arrivée.

Vladimir, Jenny, Sergueï et Semyon attendaient sagement sur des chaises, le regard perdu.

\- Votre fils a deux côtes cassées et a fait une légère hémorragie interne, expliqua le chirurgien. Mais il est hors de danger. Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une simple artère qui a été touché, les organes vitaux sont intacts*. Nous allons le garder en observation pour cette nuit, et-

\- Je veux le voir, coupa Aquilina d'un ton ferme.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais seulement quelques minutes, il a besoin de se reposer, accepta le médecin.

Il invita la mère de famille à le suivre et ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre du blessé.

Borislav retourna vers les adolescents. Vladimir, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarqua la présence de son père que quand celui-ci le prit dans ses bras. L'adolescent se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, puis se mit silencieusement à pleurer.

\- Tout va bien moy sin, calme-toi, rassura le mafieux, tout en caressant le dos de son enfant. Il est hors de danger. Ton frère est un battant, tu le sais bien.

Vladimir se redressa, et inspira un grand coup. Voir son petit frère sur le sol, inconscient et vulnérable, avait déclenché une vague de colère incroyable, et avait annihilé toute pensée cohérente. Son seul objectif avait été de se débarrasser de la menace en la personne d' Adrian Yoslow. Le tuer.

\- Est-ce que ... Il va bien ? demanda Jenny, les larmes aux yeux.

Borislav se tourna alors vers la jeune fille, qui était entourée par Semyon et Sergueï.

\- Il a fait une hémorragie, mais les médecins ont réussi à la stopper. Il a deux côtes cassées, mais aucun organe vital n'a été touché, expliqua sans détour le père de famille.

Voyant Aquilina revenir, Vladimir se leva rapidement rejoignit sa mère en deux enjambés avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort puis déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe avant de la relâcher. Borislav se leva, suivit des trois autres adolescents.

\- Il va bien. Il était un peu dans le coaltar à cause des médicaments, mais il se rappelle tout ce qui s'est passé, commenta Aquilina. Il s'est rapidement endormi, alors je reviendrai demain.

\- Très bien. Nous allons tous rentrer nous reposer. Vous venez tous à la maison, vos parents sont au courant. Nous devons avoir une discussion sur ce qu'il s'est dit ce soir, rajouta Borislav en regardant chacun des jeunes présents.

...

Installé sur les canapés du salon, Borislav raconta toute la vérité sur leur famille. Son statut de Chef de la Mafia. Le rôle de chacun des pères des adolescents.

Le père de Semyon, Dimitri, est l'Informateur*. Il récolte les rumeurs et nouvelles qui tournent, efface certains dossiers ou écrits concernant les membres de la famille, et n'hésite pas à " faire disparaître" certaines personnes qui ne sauraient pas se taire.

Celui de Sergueï, Igor est l'Exécuteur. Lui ne fait pas dans la finesse. Si l'ordre est de tuer, il tue. Faire parler quelqu'un ? C'est parti.

Enfin, le papa de Jenny, est le "Garde du corps" de Borislav et Aquilina. Osez ne serait-ce que leur parler de travers, et vous saurez ce que c'est qu'un ancien boxeur français qui vous démolit le portrait.

Il y avait, bien sûr, toutes les autres personnes qui travaillaient avec eux. Hommes et femmes étaient sous les ordres du couple Ranskahov.

\- Et Maman, que fait -elle ? demanda Vladimir, après avoir pris le temps d'encaisser les révélations de son père.

\- Je suis une Madame*. Je m'occupe des femmes qui travaillent dans les Maisons, expliqua Aquilina.

\- Des prostituées ? souffla Jenny, le rouge aux joues quand elle croisa le regard de la mère de famille.

\- Exactement ! Mais attention, ce n'est pas comme ce que l'on voit dans les films ! Elles ne sont ni battues, ni humiliées, ni même forcées ! Elles sont là de leur plein gré. Et certaines ne sont que des Escorts Girls.

\- Donc, toutes ne sont pas "sexuellement actives" ? demanda Jenny, vraiment intéressée par l'activité d'Aquilina.

\- Non, certaines sont des masseuses sensuelles, d'autres sont des escortes, très peu sont des prostituées accomplies.

\- Vladimir, ça va ? interpella Borislav, voyant son fils devenir blême.

\- Euh ouais, mais ... Toi maman, tu ... enfin j'veux dire... Je sais pas comment dire-

\- Non, je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elles, ricana Aquilina. Je suis leur patronne, pas leur collègue.

\- Mais et nos mamans ? s'enquit Sergueï, n'ayant pas osé parler avant.

\- Vos mamans ? répéta Aquilina, ne comprenant pas la question. Oh ! Non, vos mamans ne sont pas mes employées, elles sont au courant de tout, c'est tout.

\- Avez-vous de questions à nous poser ? proposa Borislav, regardant chacun des adolescents.

Tous secouèrent la tête négativement. Ils n'avaient pas l'air choqué après les révélations faites sur leurs parents, mais le père de famille savait qu'il y aurait quelques interrogations dans les jours qui suivraient.

Aquilina et Borislav, fatigués, laissèrent les jeunes se détendre dans le salon, et partirent dans leur chambre se reposer.

\- Mon père est un chef de Mafia, réalisa Vladimir. Et vos pères sont ses bras droits.

\- Et nous avons la même dynamique dans notre groupe, rajouta Jenny.

\- Hein ? fut la réponse très intelligente des trois garçons.

\- Anatoly et Vladimir sont les "chefs", je suis en quelque sorte la garde du corps d'Anatoly. Sergueï, toi, tu es le premier à aller au casse-pipe pour nous défendre ! Et Semyon, on pourrait te prendre pour un curieux, mais tu vas souvent écouter ce qui se dit, et tu transformes certaines vérités pour que cela soit avantageux pour nous ! expliqua très sérieusement Jenny.

Les trois garçons semblèrent comprendre qu'involontairement, ils avaient pris leurs places dans un clan fermé.

\- Mais comment l'autre abruti a-t-il pu savoir sur notre famille avant nous ? se demanda Vladimir.

\- On a rien trouvé sur lui. Mais maintenant qu'il aura un casier judiciaire, je pourrai en savoir plus sur lui, proposa Semyon, réfléchissant déjà à comment il allait récupérer des infos au commissariat.

\- Et moi, je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde, grogna Sergueï, la colère revenue en repensant à Anatoly.

\- Moi je propose qu'on aille dormir et qu'on y réfléchisse demain à tête reposée, proposa Jenny.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rester dans le salon, installant deux matelas sur le sol pour dormir tous ensemble. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance, donc c'était tout à fait normale que Jenny dorme avec eux, sans ambiguïté.

Quand le lendemain matin Aquilina et Borislav se levèrent, ils trouvèrent un "tas" d'adolescents endormis, la télé allumée sur une chaîne pour enfants. Malgré leurs 17 ans, ils avaient encore besoin de garder une part d'enfance en eux.

C'est donc dans un esprit enfantin que Borislav débarqua dans le salon en frappant deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre tout en chantant la chanson de Casimir*...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* J'y connais pas grand chose en médecine, alors s'il y a des incohérences, ne m'en voulez pas ^^

* Pourquoi une "Madame" ? Parce que je trouve que c'est plus classe que " proxénète"

* Casimir, oui, parce qu'il a bercé mon enfance, alors même si la fic se déroule en Russie, et bien, Casimir y sera aussi ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

ATTENTION ! On entre dans le vif du sujet, donc rating M pour cause de violence et insultes !

Je préfère préciser quelque chose: je ne connais pas la vraie dynamique d'une famille de mafieux, alors j'invente, en plus, ça m'arrange comme ça pour ma fic ^^

Chapitre concentré sur Anatoly et son retour à la maison ! ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _Trois semaines plus tard..._

\- Mais arrête, je suis pas en sucre ! s'exaspéra Anatoly, contrarié par le comportement de sa mère.

Deux semaines qu'il était sorti de l'hôpital, et elle ne le lâchait plus. Elle insistait pour l'aider à se lever, se laver, pour l'asseoir, pour l'habiller... Bref, il avait l'impression d'être handicapé.

\- Arrête de râler ! Le médecin a dit que tu devais faire le moins de gestes possibles.

\- Mais je peux me lever tout seul ! continua Anatoly, refusant de sortir de sous sa couette.

Depuis son retour, c'était Vladimir qui l'aidait à se lever, la douleur de ses côtes étant la plus forte le matin. Mais aujourd'hui, son frère était parti au lycée, donc il voulait se débrouiller tout seul. Mais sa mère en avait décidé autrement.

\- Cesse de faire l'enfant et sort de cette couette ! s'énerva Aquilina.

Au même moment, Borislav passa devant la porte de la chambre, et voyant le visage gêné de son fils, décida d'intervenir.

\- Dorogoy* ? Laisse donc ton fils se débrouiller, c'est un chelovek* maintenant ! expliqua le père de famille, essayant de faire comprendre le sous-entendu.

\- Et alors ? Il reste mon fils, et je ne vais pas le laisser dans la galère ! riposta Aquilina.

\- Mais.c' .HOMME ! insista son mari, accentuant le dernier mot.

\- Mais je sais-OH !

Aquilina rougit et sortit prestement, comprenant enfin les sous-entendus de son mari. Son fils était un adolescent maintenant, et il était hors de question que sa mère le voit " réveillé" le matin. Borislav pouffa doucement, fit un clin d'oeil à son fils et sortit à son tour de la chambre.

Anatoly souffla, et se redressa doucement. Il avait déjà eu son moment de gêne, quand, à l'hôpital, une infirmière était venue lui changer le bandage de son torse pendant qu'il dormait. Il s'était réveillé, sentant les mains de la jeune femme s'activer ses côtes, et avait rougi violemment en se rendant compte qu'il avait une érection monumentale, heureusement couverte par un boxer.

La jeune infirmière avait souri doucement, et avait installé un bout de drap sur le caleçon, recouvrant la protubérance, et évitant ainsi une syncope au blessé. Le jeune homme avait été mal à l'aise, mais la gêne passée, ils avaient discuté et ris ensemble.

Anatoly se leva difficilement, et se dirigea jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il profita d'être tranquille pour "calmer son corps". Il se sécha, enfila un jogging et un tee-shirt, ses chaussons et se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un petit-déjeuner.

Il remarqua sa mère entrain de s'affairer devant le plan de travail, et la retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il aimait ces moments simples, les câlins, les papouilles, qu'il partageait avec ses parents, et même son frère.

\- Excuse-moi mon lapin pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. C'est juste que ... j'ai du mal à me dire que tu es un homme maintenant ! s'excusa Aquilina, tout en caressant la tête de son fils.

\- C'est pas grave, Mama.

Il quitta les bras de sa mère et s'installa à table où un bol de cacao et des tartines l'attendaient, la télé allumée sur la chaîne des ados.  
Borislav entra à son tour dans la cuisine, frotta les cheveux de son fils, et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

\- On y va, ma chérie ? On a rendez-vous à 9H !

\- Oui, va démarrer la voiture, je te rejoins, commença Aquilina, puis se tourna vers Anatoly. N'oublie pas, l'infirmière arrive vers 10H, mais si c'est quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'ouvres pas. Pour midi, tu as du poulet froid et des chips. Tu as tout les num-

\- MAMAN ! C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas ! C'est la même chose que les autres jours, si j'ai quoi que ce soit comme problème, je vous appelle ! s'amusa Anatoly. Pars, sinon Papa va s'impatienter !

Elle lui fit un dernier baiser sur le front, lui souhaita une bonne journée, et sortit de la maison en fermant à clef.

Anatoly éteignit la télé de la cuisine, nettoya et rangea son petit-déjeuner, et s'installa dans le sofa du salon pour comater devant la télé. Il avait déjà rattraper ses cours et ses devoirs, donc il n'avait plus rien à faire à part regarder la télé.

Vers 10h, la sonnette de la maison retentit. Il se leva et se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir sans prendre la peine de vérifier l'identité de la personne derrière la porte.

\- Bonjour Anatoly ! s'exclama l'infirmière. Alors comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

L'infirmière, Olga, était une petite femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, blonde aux yeux bleus, et toujours pleine d'énergie.

\- Je m'ennuie, y'a rien à la télé, et j'ai presque envie de retourner à l'école, énuméra Anatoly, regardant Olga s'affairer sur le bandage de ses côtes.

\- Rien qui change, alors ! ria-t-elle. Bon, l'hématome se résorbe doucement. As-tu toujours autant mal ?

\- Non, ça va. Juste quand je lève le bras, ça tire un peu, expliqua Anatoly. Vous savez si je pourrais retourner en cours bientôt ?

\- Eh bien, si les résultats de tes examens sont bons, tu pourras y retourner lundi !

Anatoly cria de joie, et se leva prestement pour entamer une danse de la joie... qu'il stoppa rapidement à cause de la douleur de ses côtes.

\- Essaie de ne pas faire trop de mouvements brusques, si tu ne veux pas rester coincer une semaine de plus sur ton canapé ! gronda gentiment l'infirmière, tout en rangeant son matériel.

Anatoly marmonna dans sa barbe, et s'écroula sur le sofa. Demain, il allait revoir son chirurgien, et passerait des examens si tout allait bien.

\- Est-ce que tu fais encore des cauchemars ? demanda Olga.

Le plus jeune se figea. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Car ce serait comme se rappeler chaque rêve atroce qu'il avait fait depuis son agression.

Une fois, il rêvait qu'il n'arrivait pas à temps, et que Jenny ...

Une autre fois, Il voyait Vladimir qui frappait Adrian, encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne respire plus ...

Et le plus horrible de ses cauchemars, celui où il mourrait de ses blessures. Celui qu'il avait encore fait cette nuit.

\- Je ... C'était encore celui ... J'veux pas en parler, gémit Anatoly, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Il faut que tu me le racontes, mon grand. Sinon tu n'arriveras jamais à faire la part des choses. Je sais que c'est dur, mais ça te permettra de continuer ta vie sans avoir ces horreurs dans la tête ! expliqua calmement Olga, tout en passant sa main dans le dos du plus jeune.

Anatoly releva les yeux vers l'infirmière et croisa son regard maternel. Depuis le premier jour de sa convalescence à domicile, elle s'était occupée de lui, le soignant, lui parlant, l'écoutant, le réconfortant, le rassurant.

Il inspira profondément, se cala confortablement dans le canapé, et, puisant son courage dans le sourire bienveillant d'Olga, se remémora son pire cauchemar.

\- Je rêve que je suis à terre, après qu'Adrian m'ait frappé dans les côtes ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ah bin oui, le cauchemar, ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! :D

* dorogoy : ma chérie

*chelovek : homme

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **WARNING ! Anatoly va raconter son rêve, avec mention de mort, de viol, de sang, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire ce passage, évitez les textes en italique !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Je rêve que je suis à terre, après qu'Adrian m'ait frappé dans les côtes ...

 _Adrian le frappa dans les côtes, mais il ne tomba pas dans l'inconscience. Il est juste à terre, dans l'impossibilité de se mouvoir._

 _Jenny se retrouva au sol, coincée par Adrian, ce dernier étant installé à califourchon sur la jeune fille. Il lui arracha son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine, puis lui releva la jupe. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais un violent coup de poing l'assomma._

 _Anatoly hurlait, tout en essayant de se redresser. Mais c'était comme si son corps refusait de réagir. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à détourner le regard du spectacle atroce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

 _Il vit Adrian pénétrer violemment Jenny, qui hurla de douleur. Elle tourna son regard baigné de larmes vers Anatoly._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ? Il me fait du mal, pourquoi regardes-tu ? Tu es faible !_

 _Adrian ricana, continuant ses va-et-vient immondes. Puis il sortit un couteau, et égorgea la jeune femme, qui se vida de son sang rapidement._

 _Il se releva et, entendant des bruits de courses, se cacha derrière un rideau._

 _Vladimir débarqua et vit le corps sans vie de Jenny. Il la contourna, et s'approcha lentement d'Anatoly, le regard vide._

 _\- Et bin alors, petit frère, toujours aussi misérable ? J'en ai marre de devoir te protéger chaque jour. T'as laissé Jenny se faire buter ! TU N'ES QU'UNE MERDE !_

 _Anatoly pleure, atterré par les paroles ignobles de son frère. Il vit Adrian sortir de derrière le rideau et s'approcher lentement de Vladimir, le couteau en l'air. Il tenta de crier pour prévenir son frère, mais aucun son ne sortit de de sa bouche._

 _Adrian entoura les hanches de Vladimir et l'attira contre lui, se frottant contre le blond sans pudeur. Ce dernier se retourna et embrassa langoureusement son vis-à-vis, gémissant sous ses caresses._

 _\- Et si on l'achevait ? Il nous serre à rien ! ricana Vladimir, prenant le couteau des mains de son "amant"._

 _Il se pencha au-dessus de son frère, et glissa la lame du couteau sur sa gorge. Anatoly sentit son sang quitter son corps. Il entendait Vladimir et Adrian rire, pendant qu'il sentait sa vie quitter son corps..._

Il s'effondra en larmes, la tête niché sur les genoux d'Olga. Cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux, retenant ses larmes.

\- Anatoly, tu sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? le rassura l'infirmière.

Le plus jeune se redressa, essuyant ses larmes. Son visage semblait si anéanti.

\- Je sais mais ... j'ai peur que mon frère en ai marre de me protéger tout le monde et-

\- Qui t'as mis cette idée dans la tête ? gronda une voix connue.

Anatoly tourna la tête et tomba sur Vladimir, le regard humide, blanc comme un linge.

\- Tu as tout entendu ? demanda Anatoly d'une petite voix.

Vladimir hocha lentement la tête, se retenant de vomir sur place. Il s'installa à côté de son frère et le prit dans ses bras. Anatoly serra ce dernier fortement, comme pour se rattacher à la réalité.

\- Jamais, tu m'entends ? JAMAIS je ne laisserais qui que ce soit te faire du mal ! gronda le blond, tout en berçant son jeune frère.

Anatoly pleura dans les bras du blond, rassuré par ses paroles. Olga se leva et quitta la pièce, laissant de l'intimité aux deux frères. Elle se dirigea vers les toilettes,

une violente nausée la prenant. Elle vida son estomac de son contenu, repensant sans le vouloir au cauchemar de son patient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retourna voir les deux jeunes, et remarqua qu'Anatoly s'était endormi dans les bras de son frère, le visage détendu.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi, d'accord ? chuchota Olga, tout en rangeant son matériel.

Vladimir hocha la tête, puis se concentra sur la télé. Il avait quitté l'école tôt, ne supportant pas les regards pitoyables de ses camarades. La plupart cherchait juste à rejoindre son clan. Qu'ils aillent au diable, il n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié !

Son téléphone vibra, et il se dépêcha de répondre, voyant " Mama" s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Da ?

 **\- Comment va-t-il ?**

\- Il dort. Il a raconté son cauchemar à Olga et... Mama, c'est horrible ! gémit Vladimir, les larmes aux yeux.

 **-Oh moy syn*... On en parlera ce soir d'accord ? Profites-en pour dormir, je sens que tu en as besoin,** répondit Aquilina, le cœur serré.

\- Da Mama, à tout à l'heure...

Vladimir raccrocha, puis allongea son frère sur le canapé. Il alla dans sa chambre et revint avec des couvertures et des oreillers, et s'improvisa une couche sur le sol, ne voulant pas laisser son petit frère seul.

\- vy ne odinoki moy syn*.

Il s'allongea et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

Le soir arrivé, Boris rentra chez lui, et découvrit Anatoly, allongé contre son frère, endormit, le visage paisible, à côté de Vladimir, étalé en étoile de mer.

Il rit doucement, et quitta la pièce sans bruit. Il parlerait avec ses enfants plus tard.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aquilina entra à son tour dans la maison, et rejoignit son mari dans la cuisine.

\- Comment vont-ils ? demanda-t-elle, se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Ils dorment dans le salon. Je les ai laissé dormir. Alors ? Olga ?

\- Elle a essayé de m'appeler, mais je n'ai pas pu répondre. Sauf qu'elle n'a pas correctement raccroché et ... Mon Dieu, j'ai l'enregistrement complet du cauchemar d'Anatoly...

Borislav vit sa femme fondre en larmes, et la prit dans ses bras. Il était tellement rare de la voir perdre ses moyens , qu'il sut que ce qu'il allait entendre sur le répondeur allait lui retourner le cœur.

Elle se redressa, essuya ses larmes et attrapa son téléphone dans son sac à main. Quelques manipulations plus tard, elle le donna à son mari, qui commença à écouter l'enregistrement.

Et ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang.

 _Les coups. Jenny. Le viol. L'égorgement. Vladimir. Adrian. Les rires. La mise à mort. La peur du rejet de son frère._

Certes, il était un chef mafieux, et il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs. Mais entendre de telles horreurs sortir de la bouche de son fils de 11 ans, ça l'écœurait, et lui donnait envie de trucider ce fils de pute d'Adrian.

Puis, il entendit Vladimir parler, et il sentit une bouffée de réconfort lui regonfler la poitrine. Son fils était un meneur, un futur chef, mais jamais il n'abandonnerait son frère.

Il raccrocha, déposa le téléphone sur le sol, et rejoignit ses fils dans le salon, suivi par sa femme. Ils étaient réveillés, regardant la télé.

Sans un mot, il s'installa sur la couche, sa femme à ses côtés. Puis les deux garçons leurs demandèrent de se mettre au milieu. Anatoly s'installa contre son père, Vladimir contre sa mère, puis rejoignirent leurs mains.

Borislav déposa un baiser dans les cheveux du plus jeune, et frotta le bras du blond. Aquilina sourit, confortablement installée avec sa famille.

Ils parleraient plus tard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*vy ne odinoki moy syn : tu n'es pas seul mon frère

Oui, ce cauchemar était horrible. Mais une agression -même minime- laisse toujours un traumatisme.

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction

sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Pas de review pour le dernier chapitre... Je ne sais même pas si quelqu'un lit encore cette histoire ! :(**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Maintenant, tu lui lèves le coude, mais pas trop ! Sinon, tu lui casseras vraiment l'épaule !

Vladimir obéit, tordant ainsi le bras à son adversaire, qui était Sergueï pour cet exercice. Il sentit la légère résistance, et stoppa la pression. Il avait compris l'exercice, et relâcha son adversaire.

Anatoly, assis sur un tapis de yoga, regardait les deux jeunes combattre. Il avait enfin pu se libérer de tous ses pansements et ses bandages.

Physiquement, il était guéri. Psychologiquement, ce n'était pas encore ça. Il ne faisait pratiquement plus de cauchemars, mais il avait du mal à sortir de chez lui sans être accompagné.

Mais aujourd'hui, il en avait marre de se sentir faible. Alors, avec l'accord de ses parents, il avait décidé d'apprendre à se battre et à se défendre.

Pour l'instant, il regardait Vladimir, Sergueï, Semyon et Jenny s'entraîner. Puis son frère se tourna vers lui et l'appela. Sa leçon allait commencer.

Pendant des heures, il s'entraîna, courant, frappant, esquivant, donnant et recevant des coups.

\- C'est bon, on arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Anatoly, viens me voir s'il te plaît, dit Pascal, le père de Jenny.

C'était lui qui s'occupait de l'entraînement des jeunes. Étant un ancien boxer français, il avait de l'expérience. En travaillant pour la Mafia Russe, il avait perfectionné ses gestes et ses postures, apprenant à se servir d'armes à feu ou autres objets contondant à portée de main.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda le Français.

\- Bien, j'ai un peu mal aux côtes mais-

\- Anatoly, je ne parlais pas de douleur physique...

Le plus jeune baissa le regard, comprenant ce que voulait dire le père de Jenny.

\- C'est... Je fais moins de cauchemars. Beaucoup moins. Mais... hésita Anatoly. J'ai.. toujours un peu peur quand j'entends quelqu'un arriver derrière moi. Surtout quand je suis dehors.

\- D'accord. Écoute, on va faire quelques exercices de relaxation, tu veux bien ? Il va falloir que tu apprennes à retrouver confiance. Assieds-toi en tailleur.

Anatoly obéit, s'assoit au sol, les jambes croisées, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Très bien. Je veux que tu te concentre sur ma voix. Uniquement ma voix. Essaies de faire abstraction de tout ce qui se passe autour de toi.

Anatoly inspira puis expira profondément. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la voix du plus vieux, mais les bruits extérieur le déconcentraient.

\- Il y a du bruit et ... ça me fait un peu peur de ne pas voir, avoua Anatoly.

Pascal acquiesça, et tenta une autre approche. Il écouta les bruits alentours, tentant de tous les énumérer.

\- Ok. Alors, essaie d'effacer chaque son que tu entends. Commence par les bruits de la circulation. Ensuite, les ventilations, oublie-les. Respire lentement. Doucement.

Anatoly se concentra, et doucement, il n'entendit plus que la voix du Français? Graveleuse. Avec un léger accent. Rassurante.

\- Voilà. Maintenant, tu te relaxes. Respire calmement. Tu vas imaginer que tu es dans une ruelle. Seul. Et tu entends des pas derrière toi.

Anatoly arrivait très bien à imaginer.

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

Il avait peur.

\- Détend-toi. Relève-toi. N'oublie pas, tu n'es pas faible, continue Pascal, tournant autour du brun. Tu as appris à te défendre. Tu sauras quoi faire.

Anatoly respira plus lentement, se calma. Puis il entendit des pas à nouveau. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et, comme un réflexe, il attrapa le poignet et le tordit, faisant se plier au sol son agresseur.

\- Aïe Putain ! Anatoly, arrête ! C'est moi !

\- Vladimir ? hoqueta le brun, rouvrant les yeux. Pardon ! Je ...

Il relâcha son frère, tétanisé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il serra ses bras autour de son torse, se sentant mal d'avoir blessé son frère. Jenny, Sergueï et Semyon l'entouraient, le regardant avec étonnement.

\- Non, c'est cool, au contraire ! T'as vaincu ta peur ! sourit le blond, fier de son petit frère. Et en plus, t'as une sacrée force !

Anatoly sourit, heureux. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir de chez lui sans avoir la peur au ventre.

\- Attention cependant ! Tu devras faire des exercices de relaxation tous les jours. Tu es encore stressé, et je ne voudrais pas que tu brises le bras à une petite mamie qui aura posée sa main sur ton bras juste pour traverser la rue ! rigola Pascal, oubliant d'être sérieux.

Les cinq jeunes rirent à leur tour, puis partirent se doucher et se changer. Ils sortirent de la salle de sport, et se dirigèrent jusqu'à la maison des Ranskahov.

Mais quand ils entrèrent, ils s'étonnèrent de trouver la maison vide. A cette heure-ci, Borislav et Aquilina devraient déjà être rentés. Vladimir fronça les sourcils, et prit le téléphone pour appeler le "bureau" de son père.

\- Personne ne répond. C'est bizarre. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour décrocher, annonça Vladimir. Semyon, appelle ton père et essaie d'avoir des nouvelles.

Immédiatement, ce dernier composa le numéro de son père, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Il croisa le regard de Vladimir, et secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anatoly, anxieux. Pourquoi avez-vous l'air si inquiet ? Ils ont peut-être été pris dans un embouteillage ou-

\- Les enfants ? Vous êtes là ? interpella une forte voix.

Pascal débarqua dans le salon, et trouva les cinq jeunes plantés en son milieu.

\- Papa ? Où sont les autres ? demanda Jenny, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

\- Ils ont eu un petit contretemps. On va aller les rejoindre. Oh Vladimir, tu pourrais aller me chercher le portable de ton père sur son bureau ? Il a oublié de le prendre ce matin.

Vladimir accepta, suspicieux. Son père n'oubliait jamais son téléphone. Il n'était pas fan de technologie moderne, mais il en avait acheté un le lendemain de l'agression d'Anatoly. Il voulait pouvoir être joignable et joindre ses enfants et leurs amis à toute heure.

Il redescendit, portable en main, et rejoignit la troupe. Pascal les firent monter dans le van familiale, leurs expliquant qu'ils allaient les retrouver au bureau, car ils avaient besoin de leur aide pour ranger des dossiers.

Vladimir trouvait ça de plus en plus louche. Ils n'allaient que très rarement au bureau de leurs parents. Pourquoi y aller aujourd'hui ? Le van se gara dans une ruelle quelconque, et il sentit Anatoly frémir à ses côtés.

\- On va descendre là, on va leur faire la surprise ! expliqua Pascal, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

Tous suivirent le plus vieux, Vladimir plus en retrait. Il suivit Anatoly, le rassurant d'un simple regard.

Puis ils tournèrent dans une impasse, et s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille porte en bois.

\- On va passer par là, ce sera moins suspect.

Pascal frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Vladimir entra le premier, un mauvais pressentiment lui tordant les entrailles.

Il entendit les autres jeunes entrer à leurs tours, silencieux comme jamais. Il faisait noir, on n'y voyait pas grand chose. Des petites veilleuses éclairaient un couloir, qu'ils traversèrent rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle, toute aussi sombre. Le cœur de Vladimir semblait prêt à exploser. Puis la lumière s'alluma, illuminant la pièce.

\- SURPRIIIIISE !

Vladimir cligna des yeux, éberlué. Son anniversaire. C'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui. Il avait complètement oublié.

\- Alors moy brat*, surpris ? ricana Anatoly, serrant son frère dans ses bras.

\- Vous étiez tous de mèches ? souffla le blond, regardant ses parents rirent en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Bin oui ! Mais pourquoi tu avais l'air d'avoir peur ? s'étonna Anatoly.

\- S Dnem Rozhdeniya moy syn *! cria Borislav, étreignant son fils.

Vladimir se retrouva entouré par de puissants bras, dans une étreinte d'ours.

\- Doucement Boris, tu vas l'étouffer avant qu'il puisse fêter ses 18 ans ! gronda Aquilina, embrassant son fils sur le front. Te voila un adulte maintenant.

Vladimir hocha la tête. Il savait qu'à partir de maintenant, il apprendrait auprès de son père.

Demain, il apprendrait tout ce que savait son père. Il deviendrait un chef à son tour.

Mais pour l'instant, il allait faire la fête avec ses amis.

Ses amis qui, demain, deviendraient ses acolytes.

Il croisa le regard de son frère, et ce dernier semblait chercher une vérité. Il avait des doutes depuis son agression, et les entraînements que subissaient son frère et les autres l'étonnait. Demain, il enquêterait pour en savoir plus.

Mais pas maintenant. Pas alors que son frère semblait lâcher la pression. Et il avait l'intention de s'amuser lui aussi.

Même s'il se demanderait souvent pourquoi son père portait une arme sous sa veste...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* S Dnem Rozhdeniya moy syn ! = Bon anniversaire mon fils !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Attention, chapitre dur ! Je préviens encore : ce n'est pas une fic fluffy !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _2 ans plus tard..._

Une journée ensoleillée.

Une journée d'école normale.

Une ambiance joyeuse.

Une journée banale ... qui va se transformer en une journée en Enfer.

\- J'suis rentré ! héla Anatoly, enlevant ses chaussures.

Personne. L'adolescent de 15 ans avait l'habitude. Depuis que son frère avait quitté l'école, il travaillait dans une entreprise de taxi.

Il enleva ses chaussures, se rendit dans la cuisine... et se figea en découvrant du sang sur le sol.

Beaucoup de sang.

Tremblant, l'adolescent sortit son téléphone portable et chercha le numéro de son père. Il écouta les tonalités de sonnerie, mais personne ne répondit. Il tenta sa mère, mais eut le même résultat.

Il sortit de la cuisine, puis pensa à Vladimir. Qui répondit rapidement.

 **\- Da ?**

\- Y'a du sang partout ... souffla Anatoly, les yeux écarquillés.

 **\- Anatoly ? Tu es blessé ?**

\- Y'A DU SANG PLEIN LA CUISINE ! hurla le plus jeune.

 **\- Sors de la maison ! J'arrive !** ordonna le blond, avant de raccrocher.

Anatoly était pétrifié. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Où étaient ses parents ?

Il voulut sortir de la maison, mais entendit un gémissement venir du fond de la maison. Oubliant l'ordre de son frère, il récupéra un parapluie dans l'entrée pour s'en servir d'arme, et suivit le son qui semblait provenir de la chambre parentale.

Il remarqua une trace de sang sur la poignée de la porte. Cette dernière n'étant pas fermée, il la poussa doucement et entra.

Une vision d'horreur.

Son père était allongé sur le lit, le ventre béant. Des plaies sur les bras et les jambes.

Puis, il trouva sa mère. Allongée sur le sol, un couteau plantée entre les omoplates. C'est elle qui gémissait.

Il se jeta à genoux et lui prit la main.

\- Maman ? Répond-moi s'il te plaît ! gémit l'adolescent.

Aquilina voulut dire quelque chose, mais seul un gargouillis sortit de sa gorge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa quelque chose derrière son fils.

Anatoly se tourna et eut juste le temps de relever son parapluie pour parer le coup de l'inconnu.

Il se releva, et prit d'une rage folle, asséna un premier coup de parapluie en pleine face de son agresseur, qui le fit se mettre à genoux.

Puis un autre.

Et ce fut un déferlement de coups, de cris de rage, de larmes.

L'adolescent ne se rendit même pas compte que Vladimir était entré, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque de le frapper à son tour.

\- ARRÊTE, C'EST MOI ! hurla le blond, parant un coup de son frère.

Anatoly se calma, et relâcha son arme au sol. Il remarqua enfin qu'il avait réduit la tête de son agresseur en bouillie.

Il croisa le regard de son frère, et s'effondra à genoux, une fatigue soudaine alourdissant son corps.

Il vit des ambulanciers entrer dans la chambre, et s'occuper de ses parents. Une policière s'approcha de lui, et lui parla.

\- Viens, on va sortir, il faut leur laisser de la place pour s'occuper de tes parents.

Il se leva machinalement, attrapa la main de la jeune femme et la suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il remarqua les ambulances et les voitures de police garées devant la maison. Les voisins étaient tout autour du cordon de sécurité.

Anatoly s'installa sur l'arrière d'une des ambulances, et se laissa ausculter. Vladimir se plaça à côté de lui, et la policière face à eux.

\- Je sais que ce que tu as vu et vécu est horrible. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé, expliqua doucement l'officier.

Anatoly croisa le regard de son frère, redoutant d'y lire du dégoût. Mais il ne vit que de la peine et de la détermination.

Alors il raconta. Le sang dans la cuisine. Son père sur le lit. Sa mère au sol. Son agresseur. La haine. Les coups de parapluie.

A la fin, il avait envie de vomir. Il avait peur de finir en prison. Il avait peur d'être jugé pour ses actes. Il avait peur de comprendre que ses parents pourraient être morts.

Vladimir posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, rassura la jeune femme. Tu n'iras pas en prison pour ton acte. C'est de la légitime défense, et je défendrai ton cas en expliquant ce que tu as vu.

Vladimir remercia la jeune femme, et vit Sergueï, Semyon et Jenny les attendre de l'autre côté du cordon.

Vladimir prit son frère par la main, et le dirigea jusqu'au groupe de jeunes. Jenny ne put se retenir et prit Anatoly dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible.

\- Vous allez venir à la maison en attendant que... Enfin, tu vois, proposa Sergueï.

Vladimir hocha la tête, le remerciant. Un des ambulanciers le héla, et il le rejoignit.

\- On emmène vos parents à l'hôpital de Moscou. Votre père respire encore, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Votre mère est tombée dans l'inconscience. Tous les deux souffrent de plaies profondes, et ont perdus beaucoup de sang. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, leurs pronostics vitaux sont engagés.

\- Quand pourrons-nous aller les voir ? demanda Vladimir, tentant de rester impassible.

\- Demain. Dès qu'ils seront arrivés à l'hôpital, ils seront pris en charge par les chirurgiens. Restez avec votre frère chez vos amis. Reposez-vous. Cela ne servira pas à grand chose de rester dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Vladimir accepta, et donna ses coordonnées à l'ambulancier. Il retourna auprès de son petit frère, ce dernier toujours dans les bras de Jenny.

Igor, le papa de Sergueï déboula comme une fusée, le regard haineux. Il regarda chaque jeune, et vit qu'Anatoly était couvert de sang.

Vladimir lui fit un rapide topo. Igor sentit ses jambes se dérober, mais personne ne le remarqua. Il fit monter les plus jeunes dans son van, et partit en direction de sa maison.

\- Ils avaient décidé de rester chez eux pour la journée... Ils devaient juste se reposer ! murmura Igor.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Vladimir, installé sur le siège passager.

\- Ils nous ont appelé ce matin, juste après ton départ pour le travail. Ils avaient décidé de rester à la maison pour une journée flemmarde. Et moi qui les ai encouragés. Putain !

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui leur ai arrivé, rassura Anatoly, d'une faible voix.

\- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû vivre ça ! contra Igor. Je tuerais cet enfoiré qui

\- Je m'en occuperai moi-même, rajouta Anatoly.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix tellement morne, que tous les autres sentirent un frisson remonter le long de leurs colonnes vertébrales.

Arrivé à destination, le père de famille se gara devant le garage, et tous descendirent du véhicule.

Jenny prit le plus jeune par la main et le conduisit jusqu'à la salle de bain. La mère de Sergueï avait préparé des vêtements propres pour le plus jeune.

Anatoly entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et se mit sous le jet d'eau chaude. Il regardait l'eau devenir rouge, et se frotta avec énergie, voulant se débarrasser des traces horribles qu'il gardait.

Vladimir était dans le salon, entouré par ses amis, et les parents de Sergueï. Il attendait que son frère sorte. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha rapidement, mettant le haut-parleur.

 **\- Monsieur Ranskahov ? Je suis le docteur Raspoutine*. Je me suis occupé de vos parents avec mon confrère, le Docteur Renès*. Je tiens à vous dire, ils sont tous les deux en vie. Mais nous les avons plongé dans un coma pour leur éviter de souffrir.**

\- Est-ce qu'ils vont survivre ? questionna le blond.

 **\- Oui, mais pour votre mère, je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas si elle pourra remarcher. Sa colonne vertébrale a été touché par la lame du couteau. Pour votre père, nous avons dû lui ôter une partie de l'estomac qui était en charpie. Les deux ont reçu un don de sang. Leurs vies ne sont plus en danger, mais ils ne sont pas prêt de sortir de l'hôpital.**

\- Quand pourrons-nous venir les voir ? demanda le blond.

 **\- Demain. Mais ils ne pourront pas vous répondre. Et seulement vous et votre frère, expliqua le médecin. Bien sûr, vous pourrez rencontrer le psychologue. Et je le conseille fortement pour votre frère.**

\- Oui, bien sûr. Merci docteur, acquiesça Vladimir, avant de raccrocher.

Il souffla un grand coup, la pression quittant lentement son corps.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone resonna. Cette fois-ci, c'était la police.

 **\- Vladimir, c'est Elena, l'officier qui s'est occupé de votre frère tout à l'heure. Nous avons réussi à interroger le suspect.**

\- Il a réussi à parler ? s'étonna Vladimir, se rappelant l'état de l'agresseur.

 **\- Oui, et nous savons qui il est, et pourquoi il a fait ça ...**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, c'est un cliff, on range les tomates pourries et on part se cacher sous sa couette ! ^^

*petit clin d'oeil pour le méchant d'Anastasia ^^

* lui euh... je sais pas lol

Je sais, c'est pas joyeux, mais je vous ai prévenu, c'est une fic sur La Mafia !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. Chapter 11

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Eeet non, désolé, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Je suis hélas atteint de la page blanche ! Mon cerveau bloque sur cette histoire, et impossible d'écrire la suite de l'intrigue !

 **ATTENTION ! Je n'abandonne pas ! Je la mets juste en PAUSE !**

J'aime trop mes Frères Ranskahov pour les abandonner ^^

J'espère ne perdre personne et je vous promets de revenir très vite !

Vous n'aime très fort !

Potselui ! ( _Bisous_ )


	12. Chapter 12

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Voici une toute nouvelle histoire, basée sur les personnages de la série "Daredevil", Vladimir et Anatoly Ranskahov. C'est ma première Fanfiction sur cette série, alors soyez indulgents ^^

Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, je préfère prévenir au cas où !

Disclamer : Daredevil et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Marvel !Tout le reste m'appartient !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre. Mais ce n'est pas la seule histoire que j'écris, et je suis correctrice pour d'autres auteurs. En plus, j'ai eu un problème de page blanche ! Bref, je suis de retour et je suis contente de vous retrouver ! ^^**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Les Vagueri* ?

\- Une famille italienne*. Depuis des décennies, nous étions en accord avec eux. Chacun restait à sa place, et tout le monde était gagnant. Mais les parents sont morts il y a peu de temps, et les enfants ont repris le flambeau. Et ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que le plus vieux des fils est un véritable tortionnaire, expliqua Igor.

\- Explique-toi, insista Vladimir.

\- Il s'appelle Giovanni. Il a 30 ans, et un passé déjà bien chargé. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'a aucune limite.

\- Est-ce lui qui a commandité l'attaque de mes parents ? demanda Anatoly d'une voix dure.

\- Pas directement, expliqua Elena. L'homme qui a attaqué s'appelle Jorge. C'est un futur affranchi de la famille Vaguéri et-

\- C'est quoi un "affranchi" ? demanda Anatoly, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui est accepté auprès de la famille. Comme moi par exemple, reprit Igor. Mais ça ne se fait pas comme ça. Il faut prouver sa loyauté, et monter en grade avant d'être enfin accueilli.

\- Et pour Jorge, sa mission était de tuer un membre de votre famille. Il devait viser un simple employé, mais il a voulu se faire bien voir et a décidé de s'attaquer à plus haut.

\- Alors, nous ferons pareil. A-t-il des enfants ? demanda Vladimir, le regard noirci de haine.

\- Attend, tu ne sais pas tout. Je comprends ton désir de vengeance, et nous serons tous avec vous, ajouta Igor. Quand je dis que c'est un tortionnaire, c'était petit pour le décrire. Il a déjà plusieurs meurtres à son actif. Il a fait tuer son jeune frère parce qu'il refusait de briser le traité.

\- Oh oui, je m'en souviens de cette histoire... murmura Elena, une lueur de terreur traversant son regard.

\- Comment ? questionna Anatoly, son regard fixé sur la jeune femme.

\- Anatoly, je ne crois pas que-

\- Dites-moi comment ! insista le plus jeune.

\- Il... Il l'a passé dans un broyeur à ordures. Vivant. Vous devez savoir que depuis qu'il a repris en main l'entreprise familiale, il n'a gardé près de lui que ceux qui sont aussi tordus que lui, continua Elena.

\- Il veut la guerre, il va l'avoir, annonça Anatoly, avant de se lever pour quitter la pièce.

\- Attend moy brat, tu peux pas décider comme ç-

\- IL A MASSACRÉ NOS PARENTS ! hurla le plus jeune, la haine déformant son visage. Je vais faire pareil avec les siens !

\- ET TU DEVIENDRAS COMME LUI ! hurla à son tour Vladimir, se levant pour se mettre au niveau de son frère. Toi aussi, tu veux envoyer ton frère dans un broyeur ? Tu veux devenir un taré sans âme ?

\- Je veux ma vengeance, grogna le jeune frère.

\- On la veut tous, s'exprima Jenny, discrète depuis le début. Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme eux.

Anatoly se calma et reprit sa place sur le sofa, son grand frère à côté de lui.

\- Vous devez réfléchir correctement et à tête reposée. Il va vous attendre. Il cherche justement à vous diviser et à ce que vous réagissiez sous le coup de la colère et à chaud, expliqua Igor. Attendez un peu, laissez reposer le tout. Et vous verrez que vous aurez votre vengeance.

\- Bien, à ce stade-là, je n'ai plus rien à rajouter. Je dois reprendre mon travail, mais je vous tiens au courant pour l'avancé de l'enquête, termina Elena tout en se levant. J'ai eu toutes les informations que je voulais, je n'ai plus besoin d'interroger ce Jorge.

Elle salua tout le monde et sortit de la maison, reprenant son statut d'agent de police.

Anatoly, lui, resta silencieux. Il essayait encore de se remettre de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais un seul mot restait en tête.

Vengeance.

\- On va se débarrasser de lui. Il est hors de question qu'il reste en vie, annonça Anatoly.

\- D'accord, mais tu ne t'en chargeras pas, contra Vladimir.

\- Arrête de me materner, je ne suis plus un enfant ! cria le plus jeune. Je veux le faire ! Je DOIS le faire !

Vladimir soupira. Il voyait dans le regard de son frère une détermination à toute épreuve. Il se sentait si responsable de son état. Il n'avait pas su le protéger comme il se l'était promis.

\- Écoutez, je crois que pour aujourd'hui, vous avez eu votre dose d'émotion. Nous en parlerons demain à tête reposée, coupa Igor. Nous ferons une réunion demain avec tout le monde.

Les plus jeunes acquiescèrent et se rendirent dans la chambre de Sergueï.

Vladimir, Anatoly, Jenny, Sergueï et Semyon se tassèrent allongés sur le lit du jeune homme. Igor les rejoignit et se posa contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Je vous propose pizza pour ce soir ? Et en attendant, vous installerez les matelas au sol, vous savez où ils sont !

Les cinq jeunes hochèrent la tête et Sergueï, Semyon et Vladimir se rendirent dans le garage pour récupérer les couches.

Jenny se tourna vers Anatoly et posa sa main sur celle du plus jeune.

\- Tu veux en parler ? proposa la jeune femme.

\- J'en sais rien. Je veux juste que cette pourriture crève. Je veux le voir mourir. C'est tout.

Les trois autres jeunes revinrent avec les matelas. Ils poussèrent le lit de Sergueï, et étalèrent les matelas sur le sol, le transformant en lit géant. Ils y ajoutèrent des couettes et des oreillers, puis rejoignirent les parents de Sergueï dans le salon pour dîner.

\- Bonsoir les enfants, salua Miranda, la maman de Sergueï.

Les jeunes la saluèrent, puis entamèrent les pizzas. Ils échangèrent des discussions simples, évitant de parler de l'agression.

...

Plus tard, dans la chambre de Sergueï, les cinq jeunes étaient allongés, regardant un film quelconque à la télé. Anatoly, calé entre Vladimir et Jenny, somnolait doucement.

\- On ira les voir demain ? chuchota le plus jeune à l'attention de son frère.

\- Dès que tu seras prêt, on ira à l'hôpital, assura Vladimir. Mais il faudra passer à la maison avant. On prendra quelques affaires pour Papa et Maman. Et d'autres petites choses.

Il échangea un regard entendu avec Semyon. Ce dernier comprit. Il aurait sa première mission sous les ordres des frères Ranskahov.

Se débarrasser de l'ennemi.

...

\- Ne soyez pas effrayé par toutes les machines qui les entourent. Ils sont hors de danger, mais toujours dans un coma artificiel. Cela leur évite de souffrir inutilement. Leur corps se repose et se remet lentement, expliqua le Docteur Raspoutine.

\- Est-ce qu'ils nous entendent ? demanda Anatoly.

\- Honnêtement, je ne saurais vous dire. Mais nous encourageons souvent les familles à parler aux patients. Le personnel soignant le fait aussi, cela permet souvent de stimuler le cerveau et les sens.

\- Merci Docteur, remercia Vladimir. Nous avons des affaires pour eux, je laisserai le tout dans la salle de bain. Merci encore d'avoir accepté de les réunir dans la même chambre.

\- Je comprends tout à fait votre demande, affirma le médecin, avant de les saluer et de partir.

Les deux frères entrèrent dans la chambre de leurs parents. Anatoly se tendit, revoyant les images de l'agression. Vladimir, remarquant le malaise de son frère, posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas de rester, je comprendrai. Et eux aussi.

\- Je vais prendre l'air quelques minutes et je reviens, souffla le plus jeune, avant de sortir prestement de la chambre.

Arrivé dans le couloir, il croisa le regard de Sergueï. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'une chambre et s'arrêtèrent devant. Le plus vieux regarda de tout côté, et vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il ouvrit la porte, faisant suivre Anatoly, puis referma.

\- Sergueî, où on e- commença Anatoly, avant de se figer.

Devant lui, Jorge, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, le visage boursouflé. Anatoly recula prestement, se cognant le dos contre un mur.

Jorge ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur les deux jeunes. Il s'arrêta sur Anatoly, et un grognement sorti de sa gorge.

\- Regardez qui voilà, Mary Poppins, la honte de la famille russe , gronda le fou d'une voix graveleuse.

Anatoly se décolla du mur et fonça sur le blessé, mais fut bien vite stoppé par Sergueï.

\- Pas comme ça, contra ce dernier. Ça, c'est mon travail. Tu vas vite comprendre. Viens.

Ils s'installèrent de chaque côté du lit. Sergueï sortit une pochette qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une seringue et un petit flacon contenant un liquide transparent.

\- Oh, une petite séance de torture ? ricana Jorge. Laissez tomber les puceaux, vous saurez rien !

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire parler, s'exprima Sergueï tout en remplissant sa seringue, au contraire.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à ma famille, rajouta Anatoly d'une voix sombre. Tu as voulu briser nos vies, nous allons briser la tienne.

\- SALE FILS DE PUTE ! hurla Jorge, soudainement paniqué, avant d'être bâillonné par le plus jeune.

Sergueî n'attendit pas plus et planta l'aiguille dans la perfusion de Jorge, la vidant de son contenant.

En quelques instants, le corps de Jorge fut pris de convulsions, ses yeux se révulsèrent. Puis, plus rien.

Le moniteur cardiaque traça une faible ligne, qu'Anatoly éteignit prestement.

Sergueï rangea son matériel et les deux jeunes sortirent de la chambre après avoir vérifié que personne n'était dans le couloir.

Ils rejoignirent la chambre des parents du plus jeune. Sergueï serra brièvement Anatoly dans ses bras, puis partit de l'hôpital.

Le plus jeune entra et pour la première fois, ne recula pas. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de ses parents, puis s'installa sur le lit de sa mère- celui de son père étant occupé par Vladimir-, et raconta sa soirée de la veille, comme si de rien n'était.

Vladimir regardait son frère qui parlait avec vivacité et humeur. Il semblait comme... libéré. Le blond avait eu une discussion animée avec Sergueï. Ce dernier affirmait qu'il fallait qu'Anatoly assiste à la mise à mort de Jorge pour sortir toute cette colère de sa tête.

Vladimir, quant à lui, ne voulait pas voir que son petit frère avait grandi, avait souffert et surtout, il voulait le tenir éloigné de tout ça. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: Anatoly avait vécu et vu tellement de choses que le tenir éloigner pourrait le rendre solitaire et sombre.

Mais quand il le regardait, maintenant, parlant à leurs parents dans le coma, ne fuyant plus du regard, il comprit que se tenait devant lui un homme. Son petit frère n'était plus un enfant.

Et ce n'était que le début.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* si ce nom ressemble à un nom connu, ce sera de façon fortuite !

* non, il n'y aura pas de réplique du Parrain lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	13. je n'abandonne pas !

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

Non, ceci n'est pas un message d'au revoir. Mais plutôt un message d'explications.

Non, je n'ai pas abandonné mes écrits. Mais en ce moment, je souffre d'une forme de dépression. Je n'ai pas de mauvaises pensées, je ne me laisse pas mourir de faim, rien. Mais je n'ai pas la force de vivre une journée de travail et une journée d'écris. Je déteste mon travail, et quand je rentre, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de dormir et de me vider la tête.

Je remonte lentement, grâce à l'aide de ma famille, de mes amies, et grâce à vous. Parce que malgré mes absences, vous me lisez, vous commentez, vous patientez. Peut-être que quand je reviendrais, plus personne ne me liras. Mais je serais quand même là, parce que c'est ce que j'aime faire.

Je vous donne rendez-vous après les fêtes, en espérant vous revoir parmi les reviews.

Merci à vous tous.

Lydia M.


End file.
